Widely used for microdisplay projection and other optical systems, spatial light modulators are solid state micro array devices that can control or modulate an incident beam of light in a defined spatial pattern that are correlated to a series of electrical inputs of image to the devices, through which, the incident light beam can be modulated in intensity, phase, polarization or direction.
Two of the most commonly used classes of spatial light modulators employ micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) devices in a two dimensional array configured to provide two-dimensional modulation of incident light: a digital mirror device (DMD) from Texas Instruments and a galvanic light valve (GLV) device from Silicon Light Machines. The appeal of the DMD has been evidenced in the widespread adoption, given its high optical efficiency, large etendue, wide bandwidth, high modulation speed and digitalized control algorithm for time sequential color combination and management.
Despite its success in projection display applications, however, the DMD has been recognized with certain shortcomings, such as high power consumption per pixel, particularly for high resolution microdisplay projection applications in cell phones and handheld devices.
The GLV array devices are also recognized with significant appeal in etendue, analog grey-scaling, optical efficiency, modulation speed and particularly, power consumption per pixel. However, the wavelength dependency under a digitalized control algorithm is evident on the GLV devices disclosed in the prior art, particularly for microdisplay projection applications which requires spatial modulation of incident radiation covering visible spectrum and in particular, in association with time sequential or spatial mosaic pattern color management schemes. Accordingly, it is expected to improve digitalization in control algorithm and integration of multi wavelength modulation in projection system applications.